


Искушение Далилы

by monpansie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: Просто разговор двух людей, которым есть, что сказать и не сказать друг другу.





	Искушение Далилы

Все, что доступно – мгновение до и мгновение после, и никогда – мгновение перехода – мгновение, когда ты умираешь здесь и возрождаешься там – нельзя помнить, как ты умираешь. Некому помнить.

Там, за чертой, уже твой привычный мир начинает казаться сном – ускользают, исчезают внимание и понимание – сменяются удивлением, недоумением и ощущением необъяснимой амнезии – ты забыл что-то важное, что-то фундаментальное – основы, краеугольные камни, вехи, суть – и теперь эти законы работают, а те нет – но откуда ты вообще знаешь о _тех_? Память? О, память. Ненадежная штука.

Я не помню, как начался разговор, и не помню, как он закончился – просто ярко, отчетливо – ее голос – вы разговариваете уже давно, но ты не помнишь и, скорее всего, никогда не вспомнишь – о чем вы говорили.

Или – о чем вы говорите до сих пор.

Особенности времени.

 

… – Я не нахожу отцов привлекательными, – ее голос словно капли воды, падает и разбивается в брызги. – Я нахожу привлекательным тебя. Но это все портит – твое отцовство. Это и твой возраст. Ты стар.  
– Думаешь, ты привлекательна для меня? – и это не попытка доказать ей что-то, я просто говорю это, и мой голос кажется мне вязким – стекает, а потом застывает – липкая, тягучая жидкость.   
– Сейчас, допустим, нет. Через пять минут, допустим, да. Что мы будем считать моей привлекательностью? Твое желание лечь со мной в постель? Меня это не волнует. Твое желание приятно общаться со мной? Это волнует меня еще меньше предыдущего – там я хотя бы теоретически могу получить удовольствие. Ты не начнешь считать меня хорошей, ты будешь меня ненавидеть – как и ненавидел до этого. Или сильнее. Ненавидеть легко, да, Корво? Ненавидеть легко, – капли ее голоса замерзают, превращаются в ледяные осколки. – Но ненависть может высушить тебя. А может зажечь. В любом случае ты пострадаешь. Нельзя выиграть абсолютно, нельзя выиграть по всем пунктам. Жаль, правда? Ты – высох. Я – сгорела. Нельзя остаться тем, кем ты был, если ты ненавидишь – вот правильный вывод. Но зачем оставаться тем, кем ты был? И почему же так невыносимо жаль утраченного?

Целостность. Разрушение целостности.

– Ты отец. У тебя есть корни. Эти корни держат тебя в земле. Ты погружаешься все глубже, а потом уйдешь в нее совсем. Навсегда. Навеки. Обруби свои крылья сам – ты обрубил их сам – зачем они тебе, если ты врос по колено? Хлопать ими, как глупая ворона? Ты похож на глупую ворону, Корво. Убеждай себя, что можешь летать – вот же крылья – о-о-о, конечно, это доказательство. Ха. Ха. Ха. Давай, взлети! Крылья – не доказательство. Полет – доказательство. Ты сам знаешь, что ты устал. Что тебе скучно. Что-то давит - камнем, невыносимо. Какое счастье, что ты отец, правда? – на другие чувства у тебя уже нет сил. Куда ты потратил силы, Корво? У тебя их столько было! Жизнь так безжалостно, так подло тратит силы, нужные для того, чтобы жить. Сама жизнь отбирает силы для жизни, понимаешь? Странно, да? Несправедливо. Несправедливо. Но так и есть – жизнь хочет, чтобы ты умер. И ты знаешь, что я говорю правду. 

– Мои силы я потратил на таких как ты. Что-то вы отобрали, что-то я потерял, когда пытался вернуть то, что вы отобрали. Двойной расход. Терять тяжело. Возвращать утерянное тяжело вдвойне. Нужно идти вперед, все время возвращаясь назад. 

– Таких как я? Каких – таких? – смех, нехороший смех. – О чем ты? Мы могли бы плыть в одной лодке. Ты родился мужчиной, но все равно – могли бы. У нас двоих больше общего, чем у других – с нами. _Он_ – общий. _Он_ не принадлежит всем. _Он_ никому не принадлежит, но мы связаны через него. Ты, я, еще несколько человек. И мы все такие отвратительно разные. Мы все – пыль в глазах друг у друга. Мы – занозы под ногтями друг у друга. Мы – шрамы на руках друг у друга. Следы от удавки на шее. И мы – не друзья друг другу. Никогда. И у всех нас есть _он_. Какая насмешка! Нет, ты потратил силы не на таких… как я. Неет. Ты потратил их на тех, кто тебе дорог – на любовницу, на друзей, на… дочь. Почему ты называешь меня? Ты потратил силы на них. Они все забрали! Они отобрали твою жизненную силу, Корво! 

– Хороший пример демагогии, вот и все, – это говорю я. Мой голос больше не похож на тягучую жидкость, но я слышу его как будто со стороны и слышу слабое эхо своих слов.  
Она улыбается. Плохая улыбка, но по-другому улыбаться она не умеет. Или я не могу представить ее с другой улыбкой.

– Нет? Ты не тратил на них силы? Смешно, Корво. Все время, потраченное на них, было исключительно приятным? Нужным? Если оно и нужно кому-то, твое время, то только тебе! – у тебя все равно ничего больше нет! а ты все отдал! Ты все раздал тем, кого любишь!

– Они могли вернуть мне то, что я отдал. И они возвращали. Такие как ты могут только брать. Ничего не давая взамен. Все. До последней капли. Им всегда мало. Одна только возможность отдать хоть что-то пугает тебя. Может быть, это самое страшное из того, что тебя пугает. Но не единственное.  
– У меня слишком много забрали. Я ничего не отдам больше. Они ничего больше не получат. Они все должны умереть.   
– Что движет тобой? Зачем тебе это?

Молчание имеет цвет. 

– Я по-прежнему интересна сама себе, – говорит она, и молчание пропадает, вспыхивает и гаснет. – Мне нравится, что мой мир может расширяться, – что-то полыхает на периферии зрения – ярко-синим, но это опасно – оглянуться. – Что я могу менять его, раздвигать его границы. Меня пугает, когда он сужается. Когда я чувствую, что вон туда нельзя. Что там – стена. Мне нравится бездна. Бесконечность. Мне нужны мои крылья. Моя метка. Ты становишься сильнее от проклятья – так тоже бывает. Может быть, это то проклятье, которое в итоге – благословение? А если бы все было по-другому, и я стала бы той, кем хотела стать раньше, в детстве? Вдруг сегодняшней мне это показалось бы самым страшным наказанием? Что, если мечты сбываются, и это самое ужасное, что с тобой может случиться? Что, если так, Корво? 

– Тогда на что ты ропщешь? – Мне хочется поймать ее на неправоте, уличить. – Почему ты мстишь? Смотри, сколько всего ты получила! Сколько проклятий! У тебя есть его метка. Где-то на твоем теле есть его метка.

Она усмехается, она не смотрит мне в глаза. 

– У меня… есть его метка. У меня на теле есть его знак, – снова усмешка. – Я ропщу – на несправедливость. Мщу – за плохое отношение ко мне. Где ты видишь противоречие? Уж не хочешь ли ты поблагодарить своих мучителей? Прямо сейчас? Хочешь – благодари. Тебе есть, кого поблагодарить, правда? Длинный список. Для начала меня – ты же так меня ненавидишь. Ты бросаешь в меня обвинения как камни, и ты хочешь, чтобы твои снаряды достигли цели. Разве ты испытываешь ко мне сочувствие? Ну же? Я жду благодарностей, терпеливо жду. Где они, Корво Аттано? Язык присох к небу? Что мешает? – она хохочет. Но я не слышу ее смех, просто вижу, как она хохочет. – Ты ведь просто не хочешь. Ты тоже мстишь. О, мы слишком похожи. Я – твое отражение, Корво, найди разницу! Все, что делала я, делал ты, но меня так легко считать плохой – а ты просто боишься взглянуть на меня как в зеркало – тебя пугает отражение. Тебя унизили – ты мстил. У тебя отобрали самое ценное – ты мстил. Тебя бросили вниз – ты пытался подняться. Все это делала и я. Давай, проклинай отражение. Достойное занятие. Можно всю жизнь провести, занимаясь только этим. Многие так и делают. А я не хочу благодарить за мучения, Корво. Неужели за свои плохие поступки они должны получать благодарность? Почему же я не получаю благодарности от тебя? Почему твоя теория не распространяется на меня? Почему именно я – это несчастливое исключение? Потому что это касается тебя, ха-ха-ха. Твоя теория дырявая, Корво. Никчемная. Никчемный ненужный мусор! Ты идиот, Корво. 

Холодно.

Она смотрит мне в глаза, а потом отворачивается.   
– Но не обольщайся. Отражение, да – но у меня справа то, что у тебя слева. Отражение – это образ тебя. Но не ты. Я не хочу быть тобой. Наверное, это ужасно – быть тобой, Корво Аттано.

 

… – Джессамина стала хоть немного интересной, когда превратилась в скользкий кусок плоти со стеклянным окошком, – она усмехается – Гнусная мелкая Джессамина. Лгунья, подлиза. Мерзкая тварь. 

Да, я вижу – ее глаза черны.

– Хочешь разозлить меня? – зачем я задаю ей вопросы? неужели я хочу знать ответы?

– Хочу. И мне это удается. Или удастся потом. Удастся в любом случае. Но ты держал в руках и мое сердце – сколько раз ты хотел его бросить в грязь и растоптать? Я помню ощущения от твоей ладони. От твоих пальцев. Знаю их отпечатки. Но ты такая же дрянь, как все. Я ненавижу тебя. Но это уже не имеет значения. Не имеет никакого значения. 

И у меня почему-то нет сил, и ничего не отзывается во мне. Даже злоба.

– Я не нахожу привлекательными женщин, которые принимают ту роль, которую им выдают, и которые даже не пытаются сыграть по-другому, – говорит она. – Джессамина не пыталась. Никогда не пыталась. Просто спокойно приняла то, что ей сунули под нос. Сделала, как сказали. Ты тоже был под носом – поэтому тебе повезло ее трахнуть. 

Она поворачивается ко мне спиной. 

– Ты ее не знаешь.   
– И не хочу. Но ты тоже ее не знаешь. А хотел, кстати – узнать? Или просто придумывал? Ты ведь тоже не хочешь узнать то, что знаю я. О, ты все сделаешь, чтобы опровергнуть любую правду, если тебе она не нравится, я уверена. Ты такой же как все, Корво. Как все. Как все! Почему _он_ выбрал тебя?  
– А я не нахожу привлекательными таких как ты.   
– Мы уже говорили об этом, разве нет? Кто тебе сказал, что меня это интересует? То, что ты находишь привлекательным? Я это и так знаю. Это так скучно и банально, что даже лень перечислять эту чушь. Но ответ-то прост, Корво Аттано, так прост, что ты опять не захочешь его услышать – а от меня особенно. Ты находишь привлекательным свое удобство, Корво. Свое обласканное самолюбие. Свою – о, боже мой – правильность. Правильность, ха. Уверенность в правомерности всего, что бы ты ни делал. И все же, почему _он_ тебя выбрал? Чем ты ему понравился? _Он_ не делает выбор просто так, нет. Нет. Это не может быть ошибкой. Почему? Но может ли это быть шуткой? Может ли _он_ шутить? Шутки бывают жестокими. 

Становится темнее, темнота словно сужает пространство, словно поглощает его, оставляет только немного места – там, где стоишь ты. 

… – Но меня интересует столкновение с тобой, Корво – ты приобретаешь прелесть в противодействии. На какое-то время. Даже какое-то сияние. Свет приятен – и это говорю я. Подозреваю, что женщины ценили в тебе что-то иное – твое умение трахаться, например. Насколько это твое умение достойно внимания? Даже не знаю – интересно мне это или нет. Мне стоит проверить? Или – твое положение. Или – запрет на такие отношения – некоторые ценили возможность мезальянса и этим щекотали себе нервы. Ха-ха. Какой несложный и даже – наверное – приятный способ прослыть бунтаркой. А ты, может быть, чувствовал себя избранным. А может быть, и нет. Может быть, ты догадывался об этом эффекте мезальянса, – она усмехается, и я понимаю, что она имеет в виду. Но она права - я не хочу понимать – не хочу понимать ничего, что она говорит. – Вся эта ваша любовь… – она делает вид, что зевает. – Это очень скучно, – она смотрит мне прямо в глаза. – Это хлам. Ваша любовь – это хлам. Это ничего не значит. Мусор. Но не расстраивайся, это ненадолго – мой интерес. 

– Он исчезает, когда исчезает объект интереса, так, Далила? – я первый раз называю ее по имени.  
– Нет. Он просто исчезает. Раз – и нет. Только был – и уже пропал. Объект может быть еще жив. Он даже может быть жив еще долгое время. Его нет в моем мире. Нет и следа его в моем мире.   
– Невозможно избавиться от следов.  
– Возможно. По крайней мере, можно уверить себя в этом. Знаешь, скажи мне – как можно так жить? Так, как ты? Поучи меня жить правильно, или за свою долгую жизнь ты растерял запал или так и не приобрел мудрость? Я так хочу быть идеальной! Я так нуждаюсь в мудрых советах! – хохот.– Мне никто не давал мудрых советов. Только делали гнусные предложения. Некоторые потом пожалели об этом. А некоторые потом пожалеют. Обязательно. Я ничего не забываю. Не могу. А главное – не хочу.

– Мы могли бы составить отличную пару, но ты знаешь, что этому мешает. Но я на недолгое время могла бы закрыть на это глаза. А главное, если мы все же станем отличной парой, все будет не так – что-то в тебе исчезнет или что-то добавится – ты потеряешь даже те крохи привлекательности, которые имеешь. Ты изменишься.  
– Нет.   
– Да. Я могу меняться, но я – это я. Я всегда буду собой. Я знаю, какой я хочу быть. Вернее, я знаю, какой я быть не хочу. А ты не знаешь. Ты можешь оставаться собой, но не знаешь, почему ты это делаешь, кто-то снаружи тебе говорит быть таким. Это не твое внутреннее желание. Ты – занесенная над грешником карающая рука, огненный меч, ты – преданный исполнитель. Делаешь ты что-нибудь для себя?  
– А если задать вопрос по-другому? Делает кто-нибудь что-нибудь для тебя? – и я не отвечаю.

И вот этот вопрос злит ее.   
Становится совсем темно. 

– Почему же, интересно, ты решил спросить об этом? Неужели ты бы хотел сделать что-то для меня?  
– Нет.

«Нет, Далила, нет».

– Вот видишь, – ее злость становится еще сильнее – тьма сгущается, а потом внезапно пропадает – взлетают искры где-то за спиной, становится светло – я по-прежнему не решаюсь обернуться. – Тот единственный, от кого я жду, чтобы он что-то для меня сделал, ах, не хочет этого делать. Приходится его… заставить.  
– Некоторым не приходится заставлять, Далила, понимаешь?   
– О! О! Только не продолжай! Какая ерунда! – усмешка кривит ее губы, – Я слышу это с детства. "Некоторым все дается просто так!" За то, что они милы и добры. Ложь. Они тоже за это платят. Все платят. Все и всегда платят. Неужели ты так глуп, что не догадываешься об этом? Они платят – и платят тут цену, которую отказалась бы заплатить я. Даже если бы могла – а я бы могла. Но не хочу – понимаешь? Вопрос не в том, есть ли у тебя, чем заплатить, вопрос только в том, готов ли ты платить этим за то. Иногда ты просто платишь – и ничего не получаешь. Или получаешь мусор в обмен за душу. Ты всегда пешка в чьей-то игре, Корво. Ты так доверчив или так глуп?   
– Но зато и не в твоей.   
– Какая гордость! Сколько ее! Так много! Не в моей игре! Любой идиот может крутить тобой – главное, не я? Ха-ха-ха. Ты сам слышишь, как глупо это звучит? Надеюсь, что да, а иначе непонятно какие крохи привлекательности я в тебе вижу. Туман застилает мне глаза, наверное. Но все же – делаешь ты что-то для себя?  
– Может быть, мне не надо – для себя. 

Усталость.

– Может быть, – она пожимает плечами. – А может быть, ты просто не знаешь, как это – для себя. А не знаешь – поэтому и не надо. Ты не знаешь, чего хотеть. Оправдание всегда можно найти. Или придумать. Ты всегда была кому-то должен – родителям, любовнице, дочери.   
– А ты никому не должна? Можешь сказать "никому" и не солгать?   
– Солгать? Не вижу смысла лгать об этом. Ощущение долга, о. Это самое тяжелое, что можно повесить себе на шею. Это невозможно тащить. Ты либо живешь, либо тащишь это ярмо. Можно только хотеть избавиться от этого. На тебе и так всегда какие-нибудь кандалы – страдание, зависть или боль. Долг невыносим сам по себе, и он добавляет тяжести всему остальному. Долг как клещ, который распухает от твоей крови, но никогда не отвалится – только глубже вопьется в кожу. Никогда не отвалится, Корво. Никогда. Неужели твоя жизненная сила бесконечна, поэтому ты собираешься вечно кормить его? 

Мне уже нечем кормить его, Далила.

– Счастье – это не получить что хотел, счастье это – всегда хотеть. Я так придумала для себя. Может быть, потому что, когда я получала желаемое, я не испытывала счастья. Или я просто – желала не того…


End file.
